Strider Apocalpyse
by thatkishin
Summary: What happends when Dave and Bro are trapped in a zombie apocalypse? Will they survive? Forgot to put A/N but i will put one in chapter two explaining shit
1. Chapter 1

Strider apocalypse chapter 1

It's late at night when you hear a bang and then a crash. You were always a light sleeper and never slept often fearful of a late night attack from Bro or an ambush of smuppets in the morning. You figure it was Bro who made that crash. But he usually is so careful when attacking him. The door burst open, "Dave get up" Bro says throwing your sheets off you.  
"The fuck Bro?" You ask him annoyed. That's when you notice he has blood on him. Not his blood you hope. Bro is still forcing your scrawny ass out of bed an grabs a few shitty swords that's laying around your floor. "What's going on why are you all bloody?" You ask still sleepy.  
"You won't believe me if i told you. Look on the futon." You open your door and turn the corner to the living room or also Bro's room it's messy as usual along with smuppets everywhere. You notice blood dripping from the futon. And then you see it and jump back into Bro. "Holy shit why the fuck is there a zombie in your bed." You yell.  
"It attacked me." Bro says to you.  
"You're kidding right. Fuck you Bro you are such an ass." You say.  
"Dave I'm not fucking kidding. Look outside." You go to your bedroom window and there is zombies everywhere. What the ever loving fuck. " so what do we do now?" You ask Bro.  
"We're going to have to get out of the city." He says.  
"Bro we don't have a car." Says you.  
" I'm going to steal one. " Bro exclaims, grabbing one of his better swords. "You stay here and collect all of our weapons. If one comes in you beat the shit out of it understood?" He adds.  
" yeah. " you say as he leaves.  
Dave== grab the shitty swords.  
As you collect the swords you start to worry about John, Rose, and Jade.  
You grab your phone which luckily still has a few bars

Turntechgodhead began pestering Ectobiologist

TG: fuck  
TG: john are you okay

You wait another few minutes, he still isn't answering. Not sure if it's just because it's the middle of the night or if that dumbass is in trouble. Your Bro finally comes back. " Got a truck. Go get a bag of shit we won't be coming back." He says.

20 minutes later you both have several changes of clothes, 10 pairs of shades between the two of you, your phone and head phones, apple juice, some shitty canned food, Lil Cal, and 40 shitty swords that you and your Bro carried down 15 flights of stairs and loaded in the truck in the parking garage. In the building alot of people were already dead and you had to fight off several on your way down.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Strider apocalypse chapter 2  
(edited by jgal747)

Bro's POV

Now in the saftey of the truck your little brother climbs in the front seat next to you. You hot-wire the truck and take off out of the parking garage. There are about 40 zombies in the street; not too much because the people who were trying to run were currently being eaten alive. And you couldn't do anything besides make sure you and Dave are safe.

You glance over to the lil man who is typing something on his phone. Probably to his Internet friends. You turn your attention back to the road. You are almost out of the city when you notice a whole herd of zombies before you hit the highway to go east. "Fuck," you mutter. You back the car up and drive as fast as you can to head to the westward highway. You glance over to Dave again, who is being more fidgety then usual, but he has the excuse.

He was in a zombie apocalypse, after all.

Not many cars are out, but you expect the worst before you hit the highway. Occasionally, you would also see people running, or being eaten. You haven't been acting like yourself either and neither has Dave, but now was definitely not the time to put on your Stride Facade.

Dave's POV

Turntechgodhead began pestering TentacleTherapist

TG: rose are you okay  
TG: for fucks sake rose please answer.

Still no response.

Turntechgodhead began pestering GardenGnostic

TG: jade are you there  
GG: hehehe hi dave! :)  
TG: thank fucking god  
GG: why whats going on?  
TG: see the news lately?  
GG: no why?  
TG: mother fucking zombie apocalypse up in this shit  
GG: very funny dave :p  
TG: im not kidding harley.  
TG: seriously go watch the news or something because i'm dead fucking serious. no pun intended  
GG: okay... :/  
TG: shit i gotta go. bro is having trouble with the truck  
TG: let me know if you can get ahold of john or rose at all  
GG: okay good luck!

Turntechgodhead ceased pestering GardenGnostics


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guess who forgot to put the authors note in chapter two? Me. So anyway sorry for not uploading in a while I was busy with school and stuff and now it's summer I have more free time to write, and hopefully my writing won't be too bad.

Bro's POV

You congratulate yourself on making it on the highway with you and Dave safe, only to realize after driving around the city for an hour trying to find your way out that your truck has run out of gas about an hour away from the city. "Fucking shit." You curse out loud. Dave looks up from his phone. "What happened?" He asks. "Out of gas" you reply, putting the car on park. "We're going to have to walk to the nearest exit, find a gas station."  
"We pasted one like ten minutes ago." Dave pointed out.  
"Get a few swords and our backpack, doubt we'll make it back within the next few hours. " You instruct, as you climb out of the car and slam the door. Dave grabs four swords one for him and you and then two back ups because there is a reason why they're called "shitty swords"

Dave's POV

You and your Bro walk in silence to the gas station. "Do you find it odd that we haven't been attacked yet?" You ask.

Bro shrugs. "I can't tell." Bro places the can near the gas pump and uses what money Bro brought with him to pay for the gas. " The store is abandoned, go get some food and shit." Bro suggest. You nod and head for the store. Upon opening the door you hear a crash and then suddenly you are being attacked by one of the zombies. By instinct of Bro spontaneously attacking you all these years you quickly swing your sword towards it with as much force as you can. Unfortunately the sword gets stuck in its side and it is still coming towards you. The zombie is about to bite you when it's head is suddenly cut off. You look behind you realizing it's Bro, letting out a sigh of relief you mutter." Thanks."

"Are you hurt?" Bro asks.

"No." You reply. Getting back to the original reason you came into the store. You quickly grab some food and of course apple juice while Bro grabs the first aid kit attached to the wall and several jugs of water.

Soon you're back on the highway and the sun is setting. "We're not going to make it before it gets dark so keep your eye open." Bro tells you. "We should have camped out at the gas station, would have been safer there." You point out.

"I don't know Lil man. There could be more zombies or some people will kill us in our sleep and take our shit." Bro says.

"Way to be optimistic asshole." You reply.

"Listen let's just keep walking until we get back to the truck and then we can sleep then?" The older Strider dictates.

End of chapter three because I'm too lazy to write more


End file.
